


:D ziom!!

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Johnny Storm: seryjny nadużywacz emotikon, M/M, każdy ma sekretną tożsamość, kółko robótek ręcznych Mary Jane Watson i Gwen Stacy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie.</p><p>— Naprawdę smutną rzeczą jest tutaj to, że wiem, jak bardzo jesteś hetero — dodaje MJ.<br/>— To prawda, całe moje kochanie idzie na panie — mówi Johnny i wzdycha głęboko. — Nie martw się, Peter, jak kiedyś poczuję Brokeback, to do ciebie.<br/>— To brzmi przerażająco, proszę, nie rób tego — wtrąca Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	:D ziom!!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [:D bro!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587794) by [FoxGlade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGlade/pseuds/FoxGlade). 



> Betowała [Heidi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611).

 

Usłyszawszy o pierwszym spotkaniu klubu “Ludzi, Który Umawiali Się z Peterem Parkerem i Nadal Żyją”, Peter jest przerażony, ale i pod wrażeniem. Mają transparent i inne takie.

— No co? To coś, co trzeba świętować! — nalega Gwen. MJ popija kawę i udaje niewinność. Peter szura nogami i wzdycha.

— Dobra. Dobra! Nie, jest spoko, to, to bardzo ładny transparent, na pewno dużo nad tym siedziałyście — mówi.

— Merytorycznie to kółko robótek ręcznych. Chociaż Rada Zajęć Pozalekcyjnych robiła nam problemy — dodaje MJ. — Zwłaszcza że jest nas tylko dwie.

— Zasugerowałbym, żebyście zaprosiły Harry’ego, ale chyba nadal jesteśmy na etapie “śmiertelnych wrogów” — dopowiada Peter. — Możecie spróbować z nim za tydzień.

— Nie dotknę tego nawet kijem — mówi MJ. — Hej, może mógłbyś się z kimś umówić i z nim zerwać, co?

Peter wydaje z siebie nieartykułowany odgłos i przeczesuje ręką włosy.

— Jesteście okropne — mówi. Obie patrzą na niego z mściwym zadowoleniem na twarzy i Peter zastanawia się, czy to nie on powinien być wdzięczny, że nadal żyje, a nie one.

Kiedy Johnny dowiaduje się przez Facebooka (serio, zrobiły stronę i w ogóle, Peter jest pod wrażeniem, że aż tak się poświęcają, aby czuł się okropnie), to śmieje się przez pół minuty, a potem wysyła Gwen wiadomość, że obiecuje na następne spotkanie zrobić pierniki. Peter zwisa z sufitu i czyta mu przez ramię, więc potem próbuje owinąć ramię wokół jego głowy, co kończy się osmalonymi włosami i ciuchami, które włączają alarm przeciwpożarowy. Znowu.

sss

Życie z Johnnym Stormem potrafi doprowadzić do szału i Peter nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem Sue wytrzymuje to tak długo.

— Wiesz, że on kradnie moje skarpetki? — mówi Peter do Gwen. Leży w poprzek nóg jej łóżka, stopy zwisają mu z jednej strony i głowa z drugiej. — Nie, żeby je nosić, on nawet nie nosi skarpetek. No, nie wiem, nigdy nie widziałem, żeby nosił skarpetki, ale niewykluczone, że wypycha nimi…

— Peter — przerywa Gwen. Jej głos zagłusza poduszka, którą przycisnęła do twarzy. — Kocham cię, ale jest druga w nocy.

— Naprawdę? — Peter patrzy na budzik na szafce nocnej i, och, no proszę. — O. Długo już nie spałem. Chyba mam wykład za sześć godzin. Co dzisiaj za dzień?

— Jeśli nie wyjdziesz z mojego pokoju w przeciągu kolejnych dziesięciu sekund, to wepchnę ci twoje wyrzutnie sieci je tak głęboko do gardła, że przez miesiąc będziesz czuł swój geniusz na języku.

— … Dziękuję?

sss

— Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie dotykał moich książek! — wrzeszczy Peter, a jeszcze nie przekroczył progu. W mieszkaniu jest lodowato jak zawsze. W tle słyszy jakiś bezmyślny program telewizyjny. Nie dostał odpowiedzi, więc zrzuca torbę na ziemię i kładzie aparat na zagraconym stole, skopuje trampki i idzie do kuchni poszukać jedzenia w szafkach.

Ma do wyboru sos sojowy, fasolę z puszki lub połowę pudełka wafli pszennych, które zostawiła MJ na wieczorze karcianym. Bierze się w garść i zabiera wafle, po czym przeskakuje przez ladę do pokoju gościnnego.

Johnny leży na kanapie z miską klusek na podłodze i ogląda Dog Cops na ich wiecznie lekko śnieżącym telewizorze. Macha byle jak ręką na przywitanie, kiedy Peter siada na oparciu kanapy i pożera podkradzione, nieco już nieświeże wafle, niczym desperacko spłukany student, którym jest. Dzięki Bogu, że Johnny dobrze zarabia jako mechanik trzy ulice dalej, bo inaczej Peter całkowicie przeszedłby w tryb pająka i zaczął jeść insekty, żeby jego błyskawiczny metabolizm był zadowolony.

— Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie brudził smarem moich książek — mówi, kiedy zaczynają się reklamy. Johnny wywraca oczami.

— A ja ci mówiłem, że nie brudziłbym ich smarem, gdybyś nie zostawiał ich wszędzie, gdzie popadnie — odpowiada. Sprzeczają się jakąś minutę, bo ta kłótnia jest stara i wyrobiona na tyle, że jest wręcz przyjemna.

— Nieważne — odzywa się w końcu Johnny. — Chcesz resztę moich klusek?

Kluski parują, kiedy Johnny je podaje, a miska jest tak gorąca, że Peter musi żonglować nią przez chwilę, wdzięczny, że ma na sobie bluzę z wyciętymi dziurami na kciuki, bo dzięki temu parzy sobie tylko palce. Reklamy się skończyły, więc zsuwa się po oparciu, aż jest wciśnięty za Johnnym. Ten patrzy na niego, zadowolony z siebie.

— Jest zimno — mamrocze defensywnie Peter z buzią pełną klusek. Johnny nie odpowiada, ale chwyta kostkę Petera i skupia wzrok na telewizorze.

sss

— O mój Boże, ludzie, naprawdę? — mówi MJ. Jest środa, co oznacza pizzę, kiepskie piwo i jeszcze gorsze filmy oraz pieszczotliwe narzekanie na tego z ich bardzo ograniczonej grupki przyjaciół, który zdecyduje się wpaść. Peter patrzy na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, leżąc wtulony w Johnny’ego na kanapie (hej, to działa, okej?), który z kolei ostrzegawczo wskazuje na nią palcem.

— To jest strefa bez osądów! — oświadcza. — Zostaw swoje osądy za drzwiami albo nie dostaniesz pizzy.

MJ kręci głową i zamyka za sobą drzwi, a potem pada na fotel z wyczerpania po siedmiu godzinach prób przed występem.

— Nie wierzę, że ze sobą nie sypiacie — mówi, pochylając się po kawałek pepperoni. — To nieco smutne, ale też strasznie zabawne.

— Mówisz, że dwóch męskich, platonicznych ziomali nie może tulić się na kanapie i nie mieć ochoty się przelecieć? — pyta Johnny. — Co za ograniczone spojrzenie na świat, panno Watson.

— Dwójka przyjaciół może się tulić ile chce — odpiera MJ. — Ja tylko mówię, że większość ludzi uważa tulenie się bez koszulek za przekroczenie granicy.

— Ograniczone spojrzenie na świat — powtarza Johnny smutnym głosem. MJ rzuca w niego kawałkiem pepperoni.

— Naprawdę smutną rzeczą jest tutaj to, że wiem, jak bardzo jesteś hetero — dodaje MJ.

— To prawda, całe moje kochanie idzie na panie — mówi Johnny i wzdycha głęboko. — Nie martw się, Peter, jak kiedyś poczuję Brokeback, to do ciebie.

— To brzmi przerażająco, proszę, nie rób tego — wtrąca Peter. — No naprawdę, czy możemy przestać o tym mówić, zawsze zaczynasz, kiedy przychodzisz.

— To dlatego, że zawsze kiedy przychodzę, jesteście bez koszulek i… wiesz co, nieważne — odpowiada MJ.

— Gdybym chciał, to mógłbym się skusić na facetów — duma Johnny. — Jak ten koleś, Michael B. Jordan. Dla niego poszedłbym w homo.

— Wyglądasz dokładnie jak on, to jest, nie, ekstremalny narcyzm — mówi MJ.

— Wcale go nie przypominam!

— Ludzie na ulicy proszą cię o autograf — rzuca Peter.

— Jestem Human Torch, oczywiście, że chcą autograf!

— Dosłownie tylko tak z pięcioro ludzi wie, że jesteś superbohaterem, czy ty całkowicie straciłeś pojęcie sekretnej tożsamości?

Peter, mimo swojego szybkiego metabolizmu, ma najsłabszą głowę i odpada gdzieś na początku drugiego filmu, chrapiąc w ramię Johnny’ego, który w tym czasie walczy z MJ o ostatni kawałek hawajskiej pizzy.

sss

Nie pierwszy raz o tym rozmawiali.

— Koleś jest spoko, jak na, no wiesz, kolesia — oznajmia Johnny ogłupionej MJ. — Ale jest nerdem. Bez urazy, ale nie kręci mnie nerdowski wygląd.

— Żaden problem — odpowiada cierpko MJ.

— W każdym razie jestem pewny, że według Sue sypiam z nim. To dziwne, nie? — pyta Johnny. — No bo ja nie chcę myśleć o mojej siostrze sypiającej z kimś. Zwłaszcza nie z Reedem, ugh.

— Jest gorący, nie zrozum mnie źle — mówi Peter do Gwen ze wzruszeniem ramion. — Przypadkowa gra słów. Właściwie, a co, wcale nie przypadkowa.

— Peter — jęczy Gwen. Peter uchyla się przed poduszką, którą w niego rzuciła, po czym kontynuuje:

— Ale jest taki… — marszczy nos — hetero. No i jestem pewien, że myje się tylko dwa razy w tygodniu.

— Obrzydliwe — zgadza się Gwen. — A teraz wynoś się i przestań włamywać się do mojego pokoju po północy.

sss

— Stary, mam na jutro raport z laboratorium! — jęczy Peter, kiedy leci na niego kolejny Doombot. Peter obraca się, robi unik, po czym zaczepia o niego sieć i rzuca w budynek. Pomyślałby kto, że Doom bardziej przykładałby się do budowania tych rzeczy, ale może dla niego ilość jest lepsza niż jakość.

— Nie przejmuj się, inni będą tu za minutę, będziesz mógł wrócić do swojego kujoństwa — odkrzykuje Johnny. Podąża za nim piętnaście botów, więc lata zygzakiem, wykorzystując ich tandetną zwrotność, aby na siebie powpadały.

Sam Doom jest na ziemi i uśmiecha się do nich chytrze. Prawdopodobnie. Trochę trudno stwierdzić przez tę maskę.

— Nie pokonacie moich Doombotów! — krzyczy, akurat kiedy Peter za jednym zamachem łapie czwórkę w sieć i rzuca nimi w stronę ziemi. Doom robi unik i posyła im ponure spojrzenie.

— Co się stało, Victorze von Doom i Gloom, zająłeś drugie miejsce na konkursie naukowym czy coś w ten deseń? — nęka go Johnny, a Peter wzdryga się, kiedy od Dooma zaczyna iskrzyć elektrycznością.

— Profesor mnie zabije — mamrocze.

sss

 **przynies do domu tajskie jedzenie** głosi SMS od Johnny’ego o siedemnastej, na pół godziny przed końcem wykładów Petera. Z poczuciem winy przełyka ostatniego chipsa z megapaki i odsyła:

_nie mam kasy. sam se kup_

Następne dwa SMSy przychodzą jeden po drugim i Peter aż podskakuje przez wibracje, a dziewczyna siedząca obok patrzy na niego dziwnie.

**peter!!!!**

**ziom!!! pls**

Walić samozapłon, najwyraźniej supermocą Johnny’ego jest zdolność do wmówienia Peterowi, że powinien zrobić dla niego cokolwiek Johnny zechce. Wzdycha i po kryjomu wysyła kolejnego SMSa:

_dobra ale obiecasz mi cos_

**:D ziom!!**

sss

To nieco zaskakujące, można tak powiedzieć, kiedy w końcu idą do łóżka.

Budzik dzwoni, żeby obudzić Petera na wykład o dziewiątej, więc ten wyciąga rękę, ale w końcu orientuje się, że nie jest w swojej sypialni, co znaczy, że musi wstać, aby budzik wyłączyć, skoro obecnie jest w… nieswojej sypialni.

— O mój Boże, Pete, wyłącz to, jest jeszcze północ — narzeka Johnny z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę.

— Jest pół do dziewiątej — informuje go Peter. Stara się delikatnie uwolnić połowę swojego ciała, która jest uwięziona pod Johnnym; jakby grał w Jenga. Orientuje się, że szybki odwrót może być lepszym taktycznym rozwiązaniem, więc wyrywa się z łózka, staje na nogi i ucieka.

Nigdy nie twierdził, że grzeszy odwagą, okej?

Do czasu, kiedy wychodzi o czternastej z pracowni, na którą uczęszcza również Gwen, przeanalizował już tę sytuację tyle razy, że wyleciał z trybu paniki i wylądował w trybie dąsania się w stylu “planowanie odcięcia się od wszystkich i przeprowadzka do Bangladeszu”. Idzie razem z Gwen przez dziedziniec, cały czas czując na sobie jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

— Co? — pyta w końcu. Gwen łapie go za rękę i prowadzi na wolny kawałek trawnika, po czym siada i ciągnie go za sobą. A potem złośliwie dźga go w szyję.

— Czy to są malinki? — syczy. — Dlaczego dąsasz się przez malinki, to nie jest coś, od czego się dąsa.

— Nie dąsam się — dąsa się Peter. — A gdyby tak było, to na pewno przez coś wartego dąsania się. Przestanę już mówić o dąsach.

— O mój Boże, czy znowu uprawiałeś z Harrym seks śmiertelnych wrogów, z nienawiści?! — pyta Gwen. Dziewczyna czytająca niedaleko podręcznik do chemii patrzy na nich z zaskoczeniem. — Szanuj się trochę, Peter!

— Nie! To było tylko raz! — odpowiada Peter, po czym bierze głęboki oddech i obniża ton. — To Johnny, okej? Może, tak jakby, przespaliśmy się ze sobą.

Gwen patrzy na niego bez wyrazu, a potem zaczyna się śmiać.

— To nie jest śmieszne! — syczy Peter. — On zeświruje i zacznie na noc przyprowadzać dziewczyny, żeby udowodnić, że jest hetero, a potem pewnie wykopie mnie za zarażenie go biseksualnością!

Gwen przestaje się śmiać.

— Czekaj, naprawdę się z nim przespałeś? — pyta. — Zaraziłeś go biseksualnością?

— Nie wiem! Ugryzł mnie radioaktywny pająk, a on regularnie się podpala, to pewnie najbardziej logiczna rzecz, jaka przytrafiła się nam od miesięcy!

— Przestań świrować — rozkazuje Gwen. Peter usłuchał. — Co właściwie zaszło? Oszczędź mi szczegółów.

— Wróciliśmy z tego napadu w Midtown i świętowaliśmy – no, obejmowaliśmy się, a potem zaczęliśmy się całować? I nie przestaliśmy? — Peter chowa twarz w dłoniach i jęczy. — Wtedy wydawało się to logiczne.

— Jestem tego pewna — odpowiada Gwen i klepie go współczująco po ramieniu. — A co powiedział, kiedy się obudziłeś? — dodaje.

Peter wierci się z poczucia winy.

— Narzekał na mój budzik i wyszedłem.

— Wyszedłeś?

— Uciekłem — przyznaje. Gwen znowu dźga go w szyję.

— Więc mówisz mi — rozjaśnia — że zachowywał się całkowicie normalnie, a ty ześwirowałeś.

Jeśli Peter teraz zacząłby kopać, to pewnie zakopałby się w ziemi, zanim Gwen mogłaby coś zrobić.

— Może? — odpowiada. Gwen uderza go swoim zeszytem w głowę. — Hej!

— Jesteś geniuszem, Peter — mówi z uczuciem — ale też i idiotą, wiesz o tym?

— Dużo ludzi mi to mówi — odpowiada. Gwen czochra go i wstaje.

— Wracaj i porozmawiaj z nim — rozkazuje. — Potem, kiedy obaj będziecie szczęśliwi i nie będziecie świrować, zabierzecie mnie do Starbucksa i kupicie najdroższe latte w menu, bo zasługuję na to, skoro z wami wytrzymuję.

sss

Johnny pracuje tego dnia do późna, więc Peter chodzi osowiały po mieszkaniu i niechętnie zaczyna pisać zadane opisy z dzienników. W końcu słyszy motor parkujący na ulicy.

— Joł, Pete! Pamiętałem, że coś ci obiecałem, więc mam chińszczyznę — woła Johnny, wpadając przez drzwi i zamykając je na klucz. — Maraton Piekielnej Kuchni, tak?

— Do diabła, tak — odpowiada automatycznie Peter i kręci głową na zbyt entuzjastycznego żółwika od Johnny’ego. — Nie, czekaj, musimy porozmawać. O… sprawach. Sprawach z zeszłej nocy?

Johnny rzuca mu opakowanie i mówi z uśmieszkiem:

— No, było całkiem spoczko, prawda? Nie sądziłem, że jesteś taki elastyczny…

— Nie te sprawy! — krzyczy Peter. — Naprawdę nie świrujesz teraz na temat swojej heteroseksualności?

— Pomyślałem, że mam jedną przepustkę — odpowiada Johnny i wzrusza ramionami. — Powinno ci schlebiać, że zużyłem ją na ciebie, a nie na Michaela B. Jordana.

— Bo akurat Michael B Jordan by się z tobą przespał — mamrocze Peter, po czym znowu potrząsa głową. — Okej, dobra! Totalnie nie świrujesz?

— Totalnie nie — potwierdza Johnny. — No, to co, zaczynamy ten maraton czy nie, bo jedzenie stygnie, a ostatnim razem, jak próbowałem podgrzać żarcie na wynos, to je podpaliłem.

Siadają więc na nędznej kanapie z jedzeniem; Johnny jak zawsze rozwala się wzdłuż całości, a Peter balansuje na ramieniu, póki Johnny wywraca oczami, zahacza ramię dookoła jego pasa i zaciąga go do siebie, aż są przytuleni.

— Stary, ty martwiłeś się, że ja zeświruję? — pyta.

— Stamtąd miałem lepszy widok — mamrocze Peter. Oglądają Gordona Ramsaya krzyczącego na czerwoną drużynę, aż nie wyjdą z kuchni, a kiedy zaczynają się reklamy, Johnny przyciąga Petera za koszulkę do głębokiego i gorączkowego pocałunku. Jak pokazała poprzednia noc, trudno się myśli, kiedy Johnny Storm ssie dolną wargę, więc dopiero po kilku minutach Peter może się odsunąć.

— Koleś, no weź — mruczy Johnny w jego szyję, tuż pod uchem. Peter drży. — Przestań tak rozmyślać nad tym wszystkim.

— Jeden z nas musi myśleć o sprawach — mówi Peter. Johnny odsuwa się tylko po to, żeby pokazać mu udawane urażone spojrzenie.

— Jaki niemiły — wzdycha. — Słuchaj, mówiłem, że nie kręcą mnie nerdowskie typy, ale ty jesteś spoko. I w sumie aż tak bardzo nie rusza mnie ta cała kwestia tego, że jesteś facetem.

— Ale jesteś taki hetero — mówi bezmyślnie Peter. Johnny wzrusza ramionami.

— Życie — odpowiada Johnny. — Ale chcę powiedzieć, że najwyraźniej cię lubię. Więc. Umów się ze mną?

— Jak mogę odmówić takiej ofercie? — odpowiada szorstko Peter.

— Super. — Przez chwilę panuje niezręczna cisza. — Nie musimy czekać do trzeciej randki, żeby znowu uprawiać seks, co? Bo to by było…

Peter zyskuje niezawodny sposób, aby zamknąć Johnny’emu usta, więc chociażby dlatego totalnie warto.

sss

— Tylko mówię, dwójka moich eks założyła klub tylko po to, żeby mnie wyśmiewać, a mój kolejny eks regularnie próbuje mnie zabić — mówi Peter, siedząc na szafkach ściennych. — Nie mam za dobrej historii w tym całym umawianiu się.

— To co, obiecam, że nie przejdę na ciemną stronę i nie będę się z ciebie wyśmiewał bardziej niż dotychczas — odpowiada Johnny. — Zadowolony?

— Byłbym bardziej zadowolony, gdybyś przestał brudzić smarem moje książki!

Johnny nie przestaje przewracać naleśników, ale zaczyna głośno nucić.

sss

 **kup po drodze kielbase bo potrzebuje do jedzenia nie do zabawy** głosi SMS. Peter decyduje się to zignorować, aby nie przerywać rozmowy z Gwen nad obrzydliwie słodkimi kawami venti carmel mocha.

— Więc nie zdziw się, jak ciocia May nagle zadzwoni z wiadomością, że ciebie wydziedziczy i zamiast tego adoptuje mnie, okej? — kończy Gwen.

— Ta, ta, wiem, że jestem okropnym bratankiem, wiem — mówi Peter. — Sweter zginął dla dobra sprawy, nie wiem, co mam ci jeszcze powiedzieć. — Telefon znowu mu wibruje i Peter dzielnie nie patrzy na niego przez przynajmniej pięć sekund.

**pls jestes moja jedyna nadzieja :(**

To niewiarygodne, ale Johnny nadal uważa, że to Peter jest dwunastoletnią dziewczynką.

— A poza tym pogrzeb wikinga to więcej niż to coś było warte — mówi do Gwen, po czym szybko odpisuje SMSa i wysyła.

_dobra, ale obiecasz mi seks_

Odpowiedź przychodzi po paru sekundach.

**:D ziom!! <3 <3**

— Nie wierzę, że ze sobą sypiacie — oznajmia Gwen, czytając mu przez ramię. — Nie wiem czemu, ale to jest jeszcze bardziej zabawne teraz, niż kiedy nie byliście razem.

— Jesteśmy bohaterami czasów współczesnych — odpowiada Peter. Gwen klepie go łaskawie po głowie.

— Prędzej po prostu na siebie zasługujecie — mówi mu.

Pewnie ma rację. Zazwyczaj ma.


End file.
